dear christopher paolini
by crazy nija
Summary: Another story that changes the end of inheritace…just a little bit different than the others…!


_Dear Christopher Paolini,_

_Seriously! This is no the way you end such a relationship and such a book series! _

_No fan of yours is exited about it! In fact we are all (and when I say all I mean all) very frustrated and annoyed! _

_No romance! A series is never complete if the main character doesn't get the girl he wants!_

_You could at least have given us a kiss! Just a small kiss on the lips to confirm that Arya was in love with Eragon! Is that sooooo difficult! If you thought that leaving Alagaesia would destroy Arya's character because of her duty as a qeen to her people then this is how I think it should have endeed! Just read and you'll see what I mean. _

_(It starts after Eragon says goodbye to Roran)_

Unable to think of anything else to say, Eragon hugged Roran once more and went to join Arya where she stood waiting for him by the two rows of the elves

They stared at each other for a handful of heartbeats and then, Arya said, "Eragon".

"Arya" he said looking into her beautiful emerald eyes .It was one of the little times he could se her emotions in them. Her sadness and pain (he knew they were there not because of the loss of her mother but because he was leaving and he hated himself for that) but he also saw something else something he couldn't place.

He did not have to leave but he knew he should. "Stay with me…"he begged

"I can't"

"…stay with me until the first curve of the river."

She hesitated the nodded. He held out his arm and she looped hers through his, and together they walked onto the ship and went to stand by the prow.

The elves followed them, and once they were all on board they pulled up the gangplank. Without wind or oars, the ship moved away from the stony shore and began to drift down the long flat river.

On the beach Roran stood alone, watching them go. Then he threw back his head uttered a long, aching cry, and the night echoed with the sound of his loss.

For several minutes, Eragon stood next to Arya, and neither spoke as they watched the first curve in the river approach. At last, Eragon turned to her, and she whispered his true name. He shivered at hearing the fullness of his being.

He whispered her true name in response.

Arya looked down just for one second and then said, "Eragon my true name has changed and I want you to know it"

"Of course" he answered, "I would be honored".

She came so close her lips touched his ear. At first he thought it was exactly the same but then he saw the difference in her. She was in love with him.

He stared at her both happy and surprised.

"Arya…"

As he was about to start speaking Arya forestalled him by kissing him. Her warm, soft lips pressed lightly against Eragon's. His hands' went around her waist as his lips parted, breathing in her wonderful smell of pinecones.

He opened his eyes to se hers as she leaned away from him.

"Will you come with me?" he asked one last time.

"Not yet. My people need me but when everything calms down we will be together" she said.

"I will always love you Arya," he promised in the ancient language.

"Me too. Farewell Eragon Shadeslayer"

Then Firnen swept down from above and snatched her off the deck of the ship, buffeting Eragon with gusts of air from his wings.

"Farewell," he whispered as he watched her and Firnen fly back toward where Roran still stood upon the distant shore

Eragon finally let the tears spill from his eyes, and he clutched the railing of the ship and wept as he left behind all he had ever known. Above, Shaphira keened, and her grief mingled with his as they mourned.

In time, however, Eragon's heart slowed, and his tears dried, and a measure of peace stole over him as he gazed out at the empty plain. At last he knew that Arya really had feelings for him, and, when the time was right they would be able to be together.

He was finally ready to face his future, to see what it holds for Saphira and him. He wondered what strange things they might encounter within its wild reaches, and he pondered the life he and Saphira were to have – a life with dragons and Riders.

_We are not alone little one, we will never be, _said Saphira.

A smile crept across his face.

_I know, _he thought back.

And the ship sailed onward, gliding serenely down the moonlit river toward the dark lands beyond.

_It wasn't that difficult was it? Just needed some slight changes! Now everyone is satisfied. Or at least I think so. _

**Did you like it? Please let me know! I want to read your true opinion about my writing! **

**Does anyone think I should continue it?**

**THANKS FOR READIN 3**


End file.
